Lights Will Guide You Home
by gimmeachancetofly
Summary: "Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you." Songfic to Fix You by Coldplay. SaintJesus. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: I started this ages ago, and finally decided to finish it! Songfic to Coldplay's **_**Fix You.**_** Oh, and I don't own American Idiot or Coldplay!**

* * *

><p><em>When you try your best but you don't succeed,<br>When you get what you want but not what you need_

Jimmy was still king in their minds, but not in his own. _King of what? _He thought bitterly. He was nothing anymore. Nothing but a washed up addict who couldn't stop. Who had lost the only thing he ever loved.

_When you feel so tired and you can't sleep,  
>Stuck in reverse.<em>

Jimmy held the needle to the vein in his elbow, the familiar pinch of it going in no longer sending him a wave of comfort like it used to, but rather a wave of guilt and shame. Why couldn't he stop? He collapsed on to the mattress, wishing for nothing but dreamless, endless sleep.

_And the tears come streaming down your face,  
>When you lose something you can't replace<em>

Johnny was lost. He tried to tell himself that this was for the best, but he needed him. Nothing else mattered anymore. He was wandering, a lone sailor in the massive waves that tossed him around and sent him nowhere.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

He didn't think anything could be worse. Tunny and Will tried to cheer him up, but all he did was plaster on a smile and let his mind drift back to the happy memories. Happy memories with him.

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

They both needed each other. They were a world apart, grieving the loss of one another. Drowning in shame and misery, they craved one another's presence.

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<em>

They had been in love. Head over heels in love, actually. All Jimmy saw was Johnny; all Johnny saw was Jimmy. They were two halves and when they made a whole, it was as if time had stopped. It was as if they were the only two people on earth.

_But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

Jimmy had to at least try. Try to find the one thing that made him _feel_. The one thing that took away all the numbness and sadness.

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

Johnny wandered the empty streets, trying to find something to distract him from the pain. He kicked a crushed soda can across the street, its loud clatter breaking the loud silence pounding in his head. He was about to kick his can through a dark alleyway when he heard a noise from within. At first he thought it was just an animal scavenging for food, but as he listened more closely, he realized it was a person. And they were crying.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness.

_Tears stream down your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<em>

Jimmy sat, collapsed against the brick wall of an alleyway on the outskirts of Jingletown. He didn't even know if Johnny was still there. He could've moved on by now. For all Jimmy knew, he could be dead. He slumped down even further against the wall, letting the tears he had held back for so long fall freely until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hello?" the person asked. Jimmy's eyes went wide; he knew that voice. He'd never forget that voice. He walked closer to the person, unsure of what he wanted to find standing before him.

"Johnny?"

_Tears stream down your face  
>And I…<em>

Johnny's heart nearly stopped when he saw the man he once loved standing in front of him.

"Jimmy," he whispered, stepping closer. He reached out and touched Jimmy's cheek, checking to make sure he was real and that it wasn't all a dream. He couldn't resist any longer. He wrapped his arms around the skinny, fragile man.

_Tears stream down your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<em>

"Johnny," Jimmy said again, looking into the eyes he hadn't seen in so long. He lifted his arms to show the track marks and scars. "Johnny, I need your help. I need _you."_

_Tears stream down your face  
>And I…<em>

Johnny held his love in his arms. Jimmy's shoulders shook as he let out all he had been holding back since they had last seen one another. Johnny leaned in and kissed the side of his head gently.

"I'll never let go, Jimmy," he whispered in his ear. "I'll try. I'll fix you."

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That song never fails to make me cry :'(**

**Reviews?**


End file.
